


lace

by zhuzhubi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, Sub!Spencer, elements of public sex, uhh i think thats it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: spencer looks so pretty in the panties you bought for him(or, sub!reid x reader have fun with lacy panties)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	lace

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @zhuzhubii

It’s early-ish in the morning on a week day and you’re lying in bed and tracing circles across Spencer’s back, waiting for him to wake up. Just then, you hear his breathing pick up as he rouses, grumbling blearily as he turns to face you. You reach over him to turn off the alarm - he insists on setting it even though he always wakes up on time, _just in case_ he says. 

“Good morning,” you whisper, letting him wrap his arms around you and bury his face in your neck. He hums in response, and the vibrations tickle a little. He shifts his hips into you - he’s woken up hard. He often does, though he’s not always interested in doing anything about it in the morning - it usually has more to do with biology than actual arousal. 

That being said, he certainly seems _interested_ right now, if the way he’s pulling you into his groin is anything to go by. With his face hidden like it is, he misses your smirk. This is the perfect opportunity to tease him a little - you bought something the other week you’ve been waiting for an opportunity to try out. 

You sneak a hand between your bodies to cup his cock through his sleeping pants and he lets out a little gasp, rocking his hips into your palm as you stroke him through the fabric. 

“Please miss,” he mumbles, face flushed with arousal as he rolls onto his back and spreads his legs for you, an obvious invitation to give him what he wants. 

You play like you’re going to let him finish this morning, climbing on top of him so your face meets his crotch and giving him a kiss through his pants. He whines and can’t stop himself from bucking his hips, so excited at the thought of your mouth wrapped around him.

You raise yourself up a little and press his hips down with your hands, gently scolding him (he’s just woken up, so you decide to give him some leeway), “be a good boy, Spencer.”

He pouts and says, “yes miss,” and you can feel his muscles tensing as he tries to obey you against his body’s wishes.

You think he deserves a nice reward for being good, so you tuck your fingers under his waistband and tug down, just enough to expose his flushed cock. You kiss the tip just to hear him whine, then take him in your mouth as deeply as you can, using your hands on the rest. You lap at him, bobbing up and down and swirling your tongue around the head on the upstroke until his gasping under you, twisting his hands in the sheets as he resists the urge to cup your head and buck up into you. 

Once he starts panting, “I’m gonna - miss, I’m gonna - “ you pull off, smirking as he whines at the loss of sensation, his cock leaking pre-cum onto his tummy. 

He can see on your face that you’re not going to let him come right now, but he begs anyway, spreading his legs even more to try to entice you to touch him and muttering, “please, miss. Please, I’m a good boy - please let me come!”

You just smile and drag a finger up his aching cock and say, “I think I have something that will help you look real pretty for me today, do you want to see?”

He can’t help but nod despite knowing your words mean he won’t get to finish just yet, desperate to know what you have planned for today, so you lift yourself off of him and move _ever so slowly_ over to your dresser because it’s fun to make him wait. 

“Close your eyes,” you order, not bothering to look back and make sure he’s obeyed because you know he has. You pull your ‘gift’ out of the dresser, running your hands along the soft lace and imagining how lovely it’ll look on him. You climb back onto the bed next to him, threading your fingers through his fluffy hair and brushing over his pink cheeks - his eyes are closed, just as you knew they would be.

You move in between his legs and dress him, telling him, “open your eyes,” as you stroke him over the fabric.

He looks down at himself, gasping when he sees lacy panties covering his cock, the lilac fabric already darkening as pre-cum beads out of him. They’re barely covering him since he’s hard, and it’s positively delicious seeing him like this.

“Do you like them?” you ask, though you can already see on his face that he does.

“Mmhm,” he hums, nodding frantically as he peers down at the lace.

“Are you gonna be a good boy and wear these to work for me?” you ask.

His pupils immediately dilate with arousal and he’s quick to agree, so excited he can barely get out an, “uh huh.”

You grin and climb back off of him, heading toward the closet to get dressed and hearing him follow behind you. He whines when he realizes he has to close his pants over his erection, straining against the zipper in a way you’re sure is uncomfortable. You know he’ll be struggling to keep himself soft all day, and this time it’s _you_ flushing with arousal at the thought. 

He’s starting to soften a little, so you decide to tease him just a bit more before you leave for work. You order him, “I expect a picture every three hours,” as you head out the door, turning back to see him blush and pull his satchel in front of his crotch as he follows. 

…

He sends the pictures every three hours like clockwork, and he’s hard in all of them - you smirk when you realize how difficult it must be for him to hide his arousal, especially from profilers. He calls you at lunch, so desperate for release he’s begging you to let him get himself off at work -

_“Please miss,”_ he whines over the phone, his neediness obvious even with the slight distortion. 

“I thought you were a good boy, Spencer?” you scold, letting false disappointment seep through. It’s delicious to hear him beg like this, so you can’t be too mad that he’s being a little disobedient. 

_“I - I am a good boy, miss, I promise I’ll be good, but I need to - I need to c - ”_ he stutters, unable to fully collect his thoughts. 

“Does masturbating in the bathroom at work sound like being a good boy to _you_ , Spencer?” 

He mutters something incomprehensible and you smirk, knowing he’s going to obey.

“What was that?” you prompt, knowing exactly what he said.

_“…no, miss,”_ he mumbles.

“So what do you need to do for me?”

_“…wait until I get home”_

“Good boy,” you praise him because he deserves it.

\- You’re enjoying the low hum of arousal that follows you throughout the day, and relishing in how much easier for _you_ it is to hide it - while your underwear is definitely damp from your interest, it’s nothing that can be seen from the outside. 

You imagine Spencer scooting himself forward at his desk, blushing as he talks about work to one of his teammates while concealing an erection under the table, and smile to yourself at the thought. 

You love how much _he_ loves playing with you. When you first started dating, you saw his sweater vests and cords and thought for sure he was vanilla all the way - he was such the perfect guy otherwise that you resigned yourself to settling for a fairly boring sex life. As it turns out, he’s just as kinky as you - and subby too, which you love. 

Your phone _dings!_ with a new notification and you make sure no one can see before checking it - as you expected, it’s another picture from Spencer, his cock straining against the panties and his hand gripping his thigh as he struggles not to touch himself. 

Tonight is going to be wonderful.

…

You get home before him, so you plop yourself down on the couch to read in the meantime. You pretend not to notice when he comes in an hour later, slipping off his shoes and setting down his satchel before padding over to you and curling into your side. You try to ignore his cute little hopeful look, but it’s too much and you cave, a smile tugging at your lips as you peer down at him. 

You pet his hair and ask him, “are you ready, baby boy?”

His pupils dilate and he immediately starts nodding, eager for what you’ve been denying him all day.

You give him a kiss to the forehead and order gently, “pants off, I want to see you in your pretty panties.”

He obeys without pause, standing and pulling off his work pants, then tugging his shirt down to cover his growing bulge once he’s finished. 

“None of that,” you say, pushing his hands away from his shirt and lifting it so you can see him better, “I said I wanted to _look_ at you.”

He whimpers, blushing as you stare down at his cock straining against the purple lace. You push him to lean against the wall, not cruel enough to make him stand without support for the next little bit.

“I’m gonna get myself off and you’re gonna hold your shirt up just like this,” you guide his hands to pull his shirt up against his chest, exposing his soft belly and panty-clad crotch, “and look pretty for me, okay baby boy?”

He whines, but obeys, spreading his legs a little so he looks even more enticing. You drop your own bottoms and sit back down, dipping a finger into yourself, dragging the pooling wetness up to your clit and circling at a steady pace as you look at him. You can clearly see his cock through the thin lace, darkening as pre-cum soaks through. His hips twitch forward every so often, and his hands fist into the fabric of his shirt as he tries to keep still for you.

He’s watching you intently, gasping as if you’re touching _him_ , not yourself. Soon enough, you feel your climax building, warmth pooling in your belly as he gasps up against the wall. Your body twitches as you finish, locking eyes with him as he pants, close already even though you haven’t touched him yet. Once you’ve given yourself a moment to bask in the aftershocks, you beckon him over to you, pulling him down to straddle your lap.

“Were you a good boy today, Spencer? Did you keep your hands off even when I wasn’t watching you?” you ask, just to watch him squirm.

He shifts his hips and presses his length into your belly, gasping at the sensation, and nods into your neck, “mmhm, I didn’t touch, miss. I was good.”

You wrap your hands around his butt and grind him against you, grinning at how desperate he is, “I know, baby boy, you’ve been _so good_ for me today. I think I’ll let you come, how does that sound?”

He’s nodding frantically before you even finish speaking, bucking his hips against you in his excitement, panting out, “yes, miss, please miss, I want to come!”

You reach a hand down to cup his cock, thumbing the head through the lace. “You’re gonna be a good boy and come in your pretty panties for me,” you say as you stroke him, encouraging him to thrust into your hand however he pleases. 

He soaks in the praise and does, bracing himself against the back of the couch as he rocks into you, gasping, “ah! ah! ah!” as he finishes, his come coating the inside of the purple fabric. When he’s done he curls into you, muttering, “thank you, miss” into your neck as he wraps his arms around you. 

You have to shift him off of you once he gets too heavy, but you tangle your fingers in his hair and press your lips into his cheek, muttering soft assurances into his hair. 

Soon, you’ll have to get up and find something to eat for dinner, but for now you stay like this - with Spencer curled into your side, sleepy and sated from his orgasm, and smiling to yourself. 


End file.
